Razzilon
About Razzilon along with Omega and maybe a third timelord who may be E level canon only used the power of dark science to turn the people of gallifrey into the first ever timelords who went on to form a mighty empire that would watch over the cosmos Betraying Omega At some point in his past his friend and fellow founder Omega had become obsessed with controlling the canon...even as fans write this wiki page he grows more and more insane. Omega using his vast knowledge constructed the canon cannon in order to rewrite canon as he saw fit rendering the rules of the multiverse meaningless and like putty in his hands. However Razzilon being a huge dick turned the weapon against Omega through it would not be the last time we see Omega. Lord President of Gallifrey During his era the timelords went through a golden age of science and progress with Razzilon using his mighty time forge to create great weapons such as the gun of Razzilon, the sword of Razzilon, the hair dryer of Razzilon, the shower of Razzilon and of course the very famous boots of Razzilon. At some point a great war between timelords and vampires broke out because Razzilon felt vampires where edgy and stupid and hated them so he had them exterminated as part of his push to enforce order across time and space. He also lead the charge of golden bow ships against the horrors of the dark abyss, sealing away many dark ones such as Zondorngothus. However years of absolute power corrupted Razzilon further and made him into an even bigger dick so his own people the timelords had him exiled from Gallifrey and replaced him with Lord President Mittens IX a random house-cat from earth as a placeholder at the time. Lots of stuff happened Gaps to be filled in future stories etc. As Rasputin After his previous regeneration Razzilon took on the alias of Rasputin and disgused himself as a human Monk claiming to have magical powers, hiding out in Russia he built a harem, gathered lots of treasure and even wormed his way into a position of power acquire resources for the most darkest of sciences. His plan was to use horse, human and timelord DNA to engineer a race of horrible magic friendship ponies which he could build into an army to retake Gallifrey and get back at the timelords who exiled him all those eons ago but his plans were quickly stopped by the Golder Doctor who blew up his underground steampunk lab. This forced Razzilon to make a hasty escape in his tardis when he remembered Omegas old creation the canon cannon... The magical ponies of course escaped and formed a colony world which would one day go on to torment the Cheerful Doctor. Destroying the canon At some point Razzilon died of unknown circumstances. However, he was later able to use the Canon Cannon to blast through his death, bringing him back to life and shattering the fabric of the canon, stepping out into the newly created Too Many Doctor Whos continuity. Making Amazing go Maverick Razzilon made AMAZING go maverick.Category:Enemies